Dimpled Water
by Frigit
Summary: Dimple's adventure
1. Shire life

I like it here. The shire, that is. I couldn't be more happy anywhere else. It is absolutely wonderful with all of its grassy hills and brushy yet cozy homes.   
  
As I sit here, pipe clenched between my chops and dress full of dust, I wonder how my dear friend Tigerlily is doing. She has had a harsh time in life, what with all of those kivburs and fousty fibwatts all in her garden. Leave it to a bundle of pests like that to spoil the food of a hungry stomach.   
  
My Garden you ask? Well, it is just lovely all the same. Well, of coarse, not the same as old Tigerlily's, but the poor dear will get by. I have brought her some of my radishes and herbs of pleanty to keep her salads enjoyable. No Lunch is complete with out a nice plate of veggies.   
  
As my father used to say:  
  
"Dimple, if you spend your life in the garden, your gellywoppers will see stars of new colors!" And of coarse when it comes to gellywoppers, you need a good stiff hand to reach out to great them. Gellywoppers are terrified of us Hobbits. They hide in our eggplant and settle in our squash. But come to pick of the winner, and you could find yourself face to face with a funny feathered crearture with a mushroom for a head.  
  
Yes, those were the good old days. Life was just toffee and Peanut brittle. And to think now- oh. Pardon me. I think I have a visitor.  
  
"Dimple!"  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yes, well so it is, but I have no time to talk now. Come along!"  
  
He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away.  
  
"M-Merry?! Where on Middle-Earth are we going?"  
  
"Well, it's Pippin, he has er- well...-"  
  
"Oh this can' be good! Lets hurry before whatever predicament he has gotten into now gets any worse-"  
  
"But Dimple, you can' complain. I'm sure you remember the time you thought that pumpkin cake was a giant orc! And you started to-"  
  
"Well you had me all wound up about those adventures you were on with the fellowship and all-"  
  
"PIPPIN! OH dear. He's in a'lot 'o trouble now!"  
  
We rushed over to where Pippin was on top of Master Flambard's hole with a loaf of bread a few dozen wedges of cheese. Master Flambard was a grumpy hobbit and a rather heavy fellow. His flab hung over his slacks under his apron as he heaved crimson apples up at Pippin.  
  
"That'll teach ya! You medalin' baffon!" Master Flambard hurled a large apple right at Pippins head, knocking him unconscious as he rolled down the hill.   
  
We ran over to where he lay, chuncks of provalone and swiss cheese were shoved in his jacket pokets.  
  
"Pippin?!?!What WERE you thinking?!? You know Master Flambard is not keen on food-snatching?" I scraemed.   
  
"But! I managed to snag a few apples when he threw them!" And he handed an apple to each of us. Well! That was it. The three of us we indulging in food, and once we begin to eat there is no turning back. But the one thing we couldn't avoid was three pearly white horses, glittering across the feilds. Merry Was the first to spot them. We dropped out apples (It was a least our 3rd serving) when the first horse stoped infront of us.   
  
The rider had long silvery-blonde hair and had a large curley parchment piece grasped tightly in his fists.   
  
"Vedui Peredhils! Amin Elrohir! I come from the court of Elrond with a request of your presence." 


	2. Elrohir's message

The three of us just stood there and goggled at them. I have never seen Elves before, and were only told of their beauty by Merry, Pippin, and the famous Bilbo Baggins, but never have I dreamed their beauty was so extrodiary! I surely believe that my dreams decieved me here.  
  
"Meriadoc and Peregrin. Elrond wishes to speak with you in his court. Tula soora lye!" He forced. He turned to his two partners and muttered something in Elvish, and then he turned once more to face us.  
  
"Do you have means of transportation?" He asked as he surved our dirty clothes. We just glared at him. The words seemed to go right through our heads.   
  
"Whaaa...?" I droned out in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh. Pardon my rudeness. You are not invited to the court of Elrond my good lady. I can-"   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T INVITED?!" Pippin and Merry interupted. They glared at the rider menicingly.  
  
"If she can't come, I will refuse to go!" Pippin declared proudly.  
  
"And if he won't go, well, that doesn't matter because I still would love to-" He was cut short by Pippins forcefull jab in he rib cage. "-to...to...stay here in the shire with him!" He thought up quickly, but seeming pleased with his answer smiled greatly.  
  
"Well...Oh! Very well. The young shire madien can accompany the two of you, but we must leave now! Asca!"  
  
So each of us hurtled onto one of the three horses aquiped with an Elven rider. "Rima rhun" he instructed the horse as he pointed west.   
  
Wow. The veiw is spectacular! We passed gorgeous montains, but after that, it was just pure land filled mith magic! A variety of greens and grays flecked the valley near the closet montain. We seemed to have been traveling for hours unend. Two meals have passed already. What is one to do without food for such length of time?  
  
Finaly, we came to rocky water bed, and across it was a dim sallow light in a valley. My breath was caught in my throat. Beautiful amethyst scenery with flowing sapphire rivers. The place was silver plater ladden with a mosaic of colorful jewels. Every inch of the place was flat out delightful to the eyes. The head Elven rider leaped of his horse and smiled at each of us. "Creoso, mellonamin! This is Rivendelle." 


	3. The Arrival in Rivendelle

So this was the place Bilbo was talking about! This was it! Music was in the air and the aroma of Elves was also present. Hmmm...didn't Bilbo mention...a feast?!?! OO! I wonder when our feast will begin? I'm starving!  
  
"If you three would follow me, we will call upon a visit to the last homely house, where Elrond, our Ruler, is expecting our arrival."  
  
I froze. A Ruler? A-A-A Ruler! Oo. Let's hope he doesn't mind this dusty old dress of mine. Or my dirty face...*rub rub rub*...or my stained apron. Mmmm! Marmalade! I think it tastes better on toast, though.  
  
We got off our horses and passed through huge doors to see a hansome venerable Elf wearing a silver head piece.  
  
"Aaye Elrond!" Praised one of Elrohir's partners as he took a deep bow and rose a second time.  
  
"'Quel undome Nolofinwë. Thank you for all your help, as well as you, Huor, and especially you, Elrohir." He smiled welcomingly and then the smile faded as his head turned and eyes fixed upon me. "And who might this-"  
  
"Dimple Knotwise of Michel Delving your royalness and most appraied, er, ruler Riverdelle has seen yet, Oh greatness!" I proclaimed proudly and took a large curtsy and then stumbled when Merry proded me in the side. The lot of them seemed to have swallowed a rotten gooseberry. All except Elrond, who seemed to be quite satisfied.  
  
"Psst!" whispered Merry, "It's RivENdelle."  
  
I was taken aback. I had truely made a fool of myself. What if I had shamed their Land? What if they throw me to the orcs? What if they enslave me? What if the KILL me? Or worse...what if they starve me? My mind was racing, how could I fix this mess? Too late. Huor started to speak.  
  
"Shall we leave you alone with the three halflings?" He asked with a gentle tone with a touch of sympathy for me.  
  
"Yes. Very well. Off you go." said Elrond, "Oh, and Huor," he added, "tell the good Elves of Rivendelle that our heros have arrived!" 


	4. Swahalla

Did I here him right? A hero? Me? But no. It couldn't be. I only came along because Merry and Pippin would go with the Elves if they refused to bring me along. So why did I stay in here with Elrond? Why didn't he let me wait outside while he discused his wishes with my friends?  
  
The answer I had not expected came soon enough. In fact, It delt nothing with my presence.  
  
"With Frodo in Valinor in the West, and Sam with his wife, I must say, you two are my last hope.  
  
"Meriadoc, having helped slay the King of the Nazgul and your shared victory in the Battle of Bywater, you are one of the hobbits left who have expeirence to take on the task I am about to assign you.  
  
"Peregrin, Being called 'the Prince of the Halflings' and the brave work and your victory in the Battle of Bywater, you are the other hobbit that remains.  
  
"Swahalla, the nephew of Sauron, has rose with a fleet of Nazgul soldiers with plans only to rule Middle-earth and enslave the Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves, and each creature who brought upon the down fall of his uncle, his uncle's Nazgul and the One Ring.   
  
"He created his own Nazgul from the lost souls of 9 mortal men by corrupting their minds with the present greed that resides in all men, the green for power. With this, he told them that they could rule Middle-earth and live disgustingly rich and powerful lives.   
  
Elronds eyes began to glisten with tears.  
  
"But to gain their trust and confidence in his plan, he captured a Royal and appraised figure of the Elven race..." He screamed. "Elladan, my son." A tear fell down his cheek as the words, almost forein to his lips, came from his mouth.   
  
Elrond turned away and walked to the window. He seemed to be pondering hard and then within a matter of seconds turned appruptly around.  
  
"This is why I need your help. Not only is Middle-earth in danger of dying, but my son is at the mercy of Swahalla. You are my last hope. You are Middle-earths last hope. Along with a few of my most trusted, and my self, I have faith we can rescue Elladan and save Middle-earth. Swahalla has yet to take action upon the Shire, so if we work quickly-" he was cut off by a loud bang at the door and the entrance of Elrohir.  
  
"Father! We have word of the Nazgul's whereabouts! They are traveling through the moutains of Mirkwood!"  
  
"In what direction do they travel?" Elrond demanded eagerly.  
  
Quietly, Elrohir muttered, "Numen."  
  
I could feel my heart in my ears, 'Numen'was the Elvish word for 'east'; Swahalla was heading for the Shire. 


	5. Lacking Focus

The shire suffered enough damage. Why did Swahalla have to start there? My stomach was turning into knots for two reasons: Fear and hunger. It was hard to remember the last meal I ate because my mind was bambarded with the image of burning gardens, demolished hobbit holes, and Swahalla with a tourch and smile on his face.   
  
At this point, I couldn't deside if it would have better if I had stayed at the Shire. Would my ignorance of this tragic happening been enough to stop them? I new too well of the answer: No. Not only am I gullible, but I am flat out afraid. I need to prove myself wrong. I have to help. I must.  
  
"Dimple," started Elrond, "Your apperance here has greatly surprised me. But now, I feel that you may be the most helpfull of all." he smiled.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. His head looked like a huge roasted turkey.  
  
"Pass the gravey...?" I said slowly in a confused manner. Elrond just stared apprehensively. I wonder if my head looked like a sweet potato?  
  
"Yes, well, umm...we will get to the feast after I tell you what I would like for you to do. Now, In case you arn't aware, the Shire is the first target for Swahalla and his Nazgul. Focus!" He demanded as I started to lick my lips at the thought of figgy pudding. "The thought just came to me that you may be better off to stay in Rivendell. That way, your lack of concentration won't snuff the life out of you all!" he explained.   
  
At these words, Merry and Pippin stopped trying to catch the fly that started buzzing around the room. We all wanted to help, so we disided that concentration was highly relevent to our discussion.  
  
"Now then. It seems as though your belly's are empty and you are weary from the long journey. Perhaps we can discuss this at the fast. I have a seperate table where we can have a private conversation.  
  
"The Elves of Rivendell know about the information I have just told you, but please try to keep it quite. We don't need a fuss about the direction of Swahalla'f fleet."So, Come along then. The feast is about to start, and you three are the guests of honour!" 


End file.
